The Past Comes Alive
by Epicblonde52
Summary: This is the sequel to Visions of the Past. "There's a secret place in a place far away where we'll be safe, everyone who was strong, or important in the games is there and everyone who died in the war is there, too," Plutarch says slowly. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here's the sequel to Visions of the Past, I hope you like it please review :)**

**Emmett's POV**

I wake up as I hear twigs snapping. I look over at Maggie who is sleeping on the branch above me. Prim is sleeping in my arms. I kiss her forehead and look below me. I see the other three tributes that are left, the twins from four and the boy from four. They look up and I pretend to sleep.

I hear them whisper, "There they are, we have to kill them. Can you climb trees?"

"No, Can you?"

"Nope."

I open my eyes and pretend to yawn, I look down and say, "Oh well hello there."

"Hello," One of the girls says.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Mackenzie, this is my sister Jena and this is Mark, and I know who you are, You're Emmett, Finnick Odairs son," she says.

"Yup and this is Primrose and Maggie," I say.

"Well why don't you wake them up," Jena calls.

"Prim," I whisper into her ear.

She yawns and looks down at the tributes below us. She starts to scream and she puts her hands over her ears. I've seen my mom do this multiple times. I could never calm her down but my aunt Johanna always told me that my dad could calm her down my whispering calming things into her ear.

"Shh Prim, everything is going to be okay. We're going to go home soon. You'll see your mom and Shawn and your dad again."

"What about Emily and Iris?" she sobs.

"They are in a better place now. Its all going to be okay though. I won't let anyone hurt you, I love you so much and I'll never EVER let anyone hurt you."

She takes a deep breath and stares at a tree.

"Maggie!" I yell.

She jolts awake and says, "What?"

"We have company," I say pointing to the tributes from four.

"Why haven't you killed us yet? I know that you guys have a bow and arrow and you guys know how to throw knifes?" I ask.

"Killing is getting boring," Mackenzie complains.

"And Mackenzie has a crush on you," I hear Jena mutter.

The boy from four slowly takes out a knife and aims for Prim.

"NO!" I yell as it flies towards her. I move so that the knife will hit me instead of her, I can't let her get hurt. As the knife hits my arm I fall out of the tree.

**Katniss' POV**

I walk back and forth in the hovercraft, getting very impaicent.

"Haymitch, can't this thing go any faster?" I ask as I sit down next to Johanna.

"Not unless you want the Capitol to find out that we have this and we'll get shot down and we'll get killed and so will everyone in that arena!" he yells.

I sigh as I take the piece of rope that Finnick gave me in 13 out of my pocket. I tie knots until my fingers start to bleed. Peeta takes the rope away from me and he wraps his arms around me. I stand up and walk back and forth again. I can't sit still, knowing that my daughter might die and if we get caught, Peeta, Shawn, my mother, Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, Gale and Plutarch will die also.

"Katniss, please sit down," Peeta begs.

I shake my head as I start to hum to my self as I walk.

"Haymitch, where are we going after we get them?" Peeta asks.

"We'll um only Plutarch knows," Haymitch answers.

I stop walking and turn to Plutarch and ask, "Where are we going to go after we get them?"

"There's a secret place in a place far away where we'll be safe, everyone who was strong, or important in the games is there and everyone who died in the war is there, too," he says slowly.

Everyone is still alive. That means that Finnick, Rue and my little duck are still alive.

**How did you guys like the chapter? Please review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Prim's POV**

"EMMETT!" I scream as I try to grab his arm as he falls.

I rush out of the tree and take the knife out of his shoulder. Mackenzie helps me wrap his arm up and we sit by the tree waiting for him to wake up. Then Maggie comes into view as a cannon goes off.

"I killed the boy who hurt Emmett," she says as she sits next to us.

"We're the only ones left," I whisper.

Jena nods and says, "I'm not going to kill you guys."

We all nod in agreement. Then theres a big BOOM! And it start to rain.

Then a big hovercraft comes into view. Something hits my head and I black out.

**Katniss' POV**

"Plutarch can I see her yet?" I ask impaicently.

"Not yet," he says annoyed.

I've been waiting for three hours to see my daughter. "Why not?" I ask.

"BECAUSE I THE DOCTORS SAID YOU CAN'T!" he yells.

I sigh and wait about another hour before I ask, "Are we almost there?"

"NO!" he screams.

Then Peeta comes in and asks, "What's going on in here?"

"He's not letting me see Prim," I say.

Peeta take my hand and leads me to a room. I see my daughter asleep on the bed in the middle of the room.

I sit next to her on the bed and I kiss her forehead.

"You're safe now sweetie," I whisper.

Her eyes open and she yawns and asks, "Mom? Where are we?"

"We're going somewhere safe," I whisper.

"Am I dead?" she asks.

"No sweetie you're alive."

"Where's Emmett?" she asks as she sits up.

"He's in the room next to yours, please lay back down."

"I want to see Emmett," she says as she lies back down.

"Go to sleep and when you wake up Emmett will be here," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"But the nightmares..." she whispers.

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Can you sing me to sleep?" she asks.

I nod and start to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... _

I kiss Prim's forehead and leave the room. Plutarch stands outside the door wating for me.

"We are going to be there in ten minutes," he says.

I smile, I'm going to get to see Prim.

I go to the edge of the hovercraft and look out of the window. I see blobs of green that are the treetops.

I see something shiny from in between the leaves. I squint and look closer, its a building.

Then theres a giant beach with a beautiful ocean. It starts getting closer as we land.

I rush out of the hovercraft with Peeta behind me. Plutarch leads us into the building. I grab Peeta's hand and take a deep breath as we step inside of the giant building.

I see two girls, in their late twenties talking together in the corner. One has blonde hair and the other has brown.

I gasp and say, "Prim?"

**A big thanks to everyone who favorited and is following this story. Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter should be up by at least Thursday. I love reading what you guys think of the chapters so please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's the new chapter I hope you like it please review! :)**

"Katniss?" she whispers.

I nod and she throws herself into my arms.

I grab her arms and look at her. She has the same big blue eyes, her hair falls down to her waist. I notice that she has scars on her wrists.

"Is Rory here?" she asks.

I shake my head, "But we're going to send a rescue team for everyone else. You still have a crush on him?"

She blushes and I smile. "Do you want to meet your neice and nephew?"

She nods.

**Annies POV**

I look around and see a whole bunch of people that should be dead. I start screaming as I see my games. My district partners head getting cut off.

"Its not real!" I yell as I curl up into a ball with my hands over my ears.

Then someone removes my hands. I look up and see someone I thought I'd never see again. Finnick.

I start screaming louder.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" I scream between my tears.

"Annie honey, I am real, I'm here and I'm not going to leave," I hear him say.

Then I start to get angry, I stand up and yell, "You promised me that you would come back! Once Katniss told me that you died I didn't believe her! I waited for days hoping you would be there! Everytime the door bell rang or someone knocked on the door I thought it was you! I had to explain to our son why he didn't have a dad and why is mother is insane!"

I start to cry as I push him against the wall and kiss him.

Once we finish kissing he smiles at me, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. Do you want to meet your son?" I say.

He nods and lead me to the hospital.

I seach the rooms and finally find Emmett.

"Emmett, wake up," I say as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Mom? Where are we? Who's that?" he asks.

"We are safe now. And this is your father."

"But he's dead," Emmett says.

"Hello Emmett," Finnick says as he pulls Emmett in for a hug.

"No, get off of me," Emmett says pushing Finnick off of him, "I don't even know you at all."

"Okay well we can get to know each other, do you like swimming?" Finnick asks.

"Ya I love to swim. I always used to scare mom because I would stay under water for three minutes before coming up," Emmett says.

Finnick smiles, "Do you want to come swimming with me tomorrow?"

Emmett nods and I sit there smiling as they get to know each other.

**Prim (Katniss' daughter) POV**

"Mom who's that?" I ask as my mom walks in with a pretty lady with long blonde hair and bright blues eyes.

"This is your aunt Prim, Prim this is Prim," my mom says.

"Hello Prim, its nice to meet you, I thought you were dead," I say.

Prim smiles at me, "You look so much like your mom but you have your dads eyes. I was dead but now I'm alive."

"Oh. Mom, can I go see Emmett?" I ask.

She nods and I rush through the hospital trying to find him.

Once I find him I see him talking to a man that looks a lot like him.

"Emmett," I say as I give him a big hug. He smiles at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Prim, this is my dad, Finnick Odair," he says pointing to the man.

"Hello Mr. Odair, its nice to meet you," I say as I shake his hand.

"Hi Prim. You can call me Finn or Finnick if you want. Wow you look so much like your mom," he says then he whispers in my ear, "And your mom was hot."

I laugh and Annie who heard him slaps him on the arm.

"But you are hotter," he says as he kisses Annie.

I sit down on the hospital bed next to Emmett who wraps his arm around my shoulder.

Then my mom walks in with Prim, Shawn, my dad, Grandpa Haymitch, and this girl that reminds me of my aunt.

"Hello I'm Rue," the girl says as I shake her hand.

Then we all sit in the hospital room for hours talking and catching up. And for that one moment everything was perfect but that was all about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OMG peoples I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I lost my USB and I wanted this chapter to be really good so I've rewritten it like 5 different times. Also I've been sooooooooooooooooooooo busy, I have been having a bunch of homework and I have soccer practice and games (I have one tonight which is why this chapter wont be really long) and they House of Hades came out yesterday! XD XD XD I love The Percy Jackson series also, Rick Riordan is EPIC! Suzanne Collins is also (of course)! And for those of you peoples that like the Percy Jackson series also, my friend and I are writing a PJO fan fic together called Alone so I recommend that fan fic to you guys. A big thanks to everyone who fav/followed/reviewed this story, you guys are awesome. Anyways here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it, please review, I love reading what you guys think! XD **

**Prim's POV **

I walk down the hallway holding Emmett's hand. "What do you think the meeting is about?" he asks. I shrug and we continue to walk quietly until we reach the basement.

I see a bunch of people training with a lot of weapons. I smile and let go of Emmett's hand. I run to the knife station and start throwing them, I hit the target each time.

"Wow your pretty good kid," someone says from behind me. I turn around and see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is pulled up in a pony tail and freckles are all over her face.

"Thanks, I'm better with a bow though, who are you?" I say.

"I'm Clove, and you must be the girl on fire's daughter, Primrose?" she says picking up some knives.

I nod and say, "Are you good with knives?"

She laughs and runs to the opposite side of the room, then she does some sort of epic ninja roll across the floor and throws the knife (getting bullseye). Then she jumps up into the air and does this epic ninja jump kick spin thing and gets bullseye again. She continues to do a bunch of epic tricks while she throws the knives.

"Clove are you being a show off again?" A tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes says as he walks over.

She punches him in the arm playfully and says, "Primrose this is Cato, my husband. Cato this is Primrose, the girl on fire's daughter. Where is Bai?"

"She's over there doing hand to hand combat, hello Primrose," Cato says.

"Who's Bai?" I ask.

"Our thirteen year old daughter," Clove answers.

"Well um I better go find my boyfriend, it was nice meeting you guys, bye," I say as I go off looking for Emmett.

I find Emmett wrestling with a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles splashed across her face. I immediately know that she's Clove and Cato's daughter, Bai.

She pins Emmett to the ground and kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear before letting him up. Then I become jealous, Emmett is _my_ boyfriend, why is she kissing him on the cheek?!

Emmett see's me watching and he waves to me. I walk over to them and kiss Emmett on the lips before wrapping my arms around him.

"Prim this is Bai, Bai this is Prim," Emmett says.

"Are you guys like a couple or something?" she asks.

"YA he's my boyfriend," I say a little to roughly.

"Oh well hello Prim," she says.

I smile at her and Emmett says, "Well I'm going to go check up on my mom, I'll be back later."

"Okay bye Emmett," I say as he leaves.

"I'm going to go find my mom, bye Bai, I'll see you around," I say leaving.

**Almost 2 years later (Prim, Katniss' daughter just turned 14 and its her birthday)**

There has been a war going on for a year now and mom still won't let me fight. It makes me so mad! I really want to help fight. She doesn't think I'm ready but I know I am.

A rescue team was sent out about a year and a half ago to go save Gale's family and some of the kids killed in my games including Iris.

Bai has been threatening to take Emmett away from me for the past year but I know that Emmett would never do that to me.

My aunt Prim and Annie are both pregnant. Emmett is going to have a baby sister and I'm going to have a cousin. I walk down the narrow hallway going to Emmett's room.

As I walk down the hallway I see two people making out in front of Emmett's door. There's a small box on the floor that has my name written neatly on it. I look closely at the two people and then I notice who they are.

**HAHAHA Cliffhanger! Lol anyways Happy Hing A Ding A Durgan day!**

**Review and let me know what who you guys think the two people making out are! Byes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been really busy. I won't be able to update as much as I used to because of school and I made the soccer team at school :) anyways since I haven't updated in forever I promise that this chapter will be long. :) a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, you were all right it was Emmett and Bai who were making out. Anyways... on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**Emmetts POV**

I push Bai off of me and see Prim staring at us in shock.

"Emmett! How could you!? And on my birthday too! I can't believe you!" Prim yells at me and storms off.

"Prim wait!" I yell as I pick up her birthday present that I dropped when Bai pushed me up against the wall and I run after her. She runs to her room and locks the door. "Prim please open up," I say.

"No just go away! Go finish making out with Bai!" she says.

"Prim I would never make out with Bai, I was on my way to give you your birthday present when Bai appeared out of nowhere and pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me!"

She opens the door and looks into my eyes. She looks beautiful with her brown hair pulled back into a braid, her blue eyes wide. I use my thumb to gently wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "Promise you're not lying to me?" she finally says.

"I promise," I say. She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck, I put my arms around her waist and kiss her. I hear someone clear their throat behind us. We separate and I turn around to see Katniss.

"Oh- um hi mom," Prim says blushing.

"Prim I have a surprise for you," Katniss says.

"What is it?" Prim says excitedly.

"I've decided that you can go fight in the war, there's a hovercraft that will leave in a week to go fight in the Capitol and you can go with," Katniss says.

Prim smiles and throws her arms around her mothers neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Prim squeals.

Once Katniss leaves I take the small box out of my coat pocket and give it to Prim. "Happy birthday," I whisper.

**Prim's POV**

I told him not to get me anything but of course he didn't listen. I open the box and smile. A necklace with a golden mockingjay lies in it. He takes it out of the box and puts it around my neck.

"Thank you," I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Prim's journal **

_Emmett got me a necklace with a mockingjay on it for my birhtday. I love it, he's such a perfect boyfriend. How could I even think that he would cheat on me with Bai? _

_Later I got a surprise from dad, a small puppy. She's the most arorablest thing I've ever seen. She has white fur with black patches, I named her Panda. _

_ After dinner Emmett took Panda and I on a walk along the beach. Panda would trip over her paws (which are way too big for her tiny little body) as she walked next to me, Emmett had his arm around my shoulder and the water lapped at our feet. I smile at remembering that perfect moment. But perfect moments can only last for so long. _

_ Things first started to get unperfect when I was laying on Emmett's chest in the sand. He had is arm around me and Panda was lying at our feet taking a nap. I heard a hovercraft but I was stupid and had assumed it was one of our own. Then I heard a loud BOOM and a bright light flashed over the water. I screamed and Emmett shushed me telling me it was probably just fireworks. I was stupid once again and believed him. There was another BOOM but this one was closer and the bomb had landed on the sand to my right and sand went everywhere. Panda whimpered and that's when I knew that they weren't fireworks. I quickly stood up and grabbed Panda, I ran with Panda in my arms besides Emmett back to the safe house (I guess that's what it is). Anyways a bomb exploded right in front of us and would've killed me if it hadn't been for Emmett who grabbed my arm and pulled me back. _

_As we got closer I heard my mom yelling at my dad, saying that she had to go and get me. Another bomb almost killed me again and I started to scream and cry. "I can't go on," I told Emmett at the time. _

"_You have to, I promise you won't die, I won't let anything hurt you," he promised. But I knew that he was no match for a bunch of bombs. I felt my legs turn to jelly and I fell to the ground. Panda kept whimpering because she was scared too. I felt Emmett pick me up and run me back to the safe house. I don't remember much after that, just that my mom, dad and Shawn all embraced me and I refused to leave Emmett's side all night. I can't sleep which is why I'm writing this down. I need to sort out my thoughts. _

_I can still hear the bombs that are still being dropped. We were forced to go to the basement so that we could stay safe. Emmett is asleep next to me and Panda is on my pillow trying to sleep. I think she is afraid of the bombs too. Well I'm going to attempt to sleep. _

**hmm I expected that to be longer... anyways thats the longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
